


tulips, violets, and roses (i love you)

by hamshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Childhood Friends, Florist Wonwoo, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, wonseul siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamshi/pseuds/hamshi
Summary: Every flower has a meaning, that's what Wonwoo's mom taught him.Sunflowers mean friendship, red roses mean passion, and cherry blossoms mean beauty.Every flower has a meaning and Soonyoung means all of that to him.





	tulips, violets, and roses (i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my dream fics that I have been wanting to write forever. Friends to lovers is probably one of my favorite cliche tropes, and childhood friends learning that they love each other always makes my heart burst. I've had to scrap a lot of what I wanted to add, between depression kicking my ass and school ending and a crazy week of nothing going right. I'm so glad I finished it.
> 
> Thank you Cat for hosting this! I'm so glad I was able to join, and thank you for your little words of encouragement to keep me going!
> 
> The wonderful artist I was paired with was [W00SYWIPSY/Oca](https://twitter.com/W00SYWIPSY) and they're absolutely wonderful! It was such a joy to work with you, and you're such a sweetheart!! Please [go love their art in all its glory](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-Eakl6cIRLDjsRgdNzXKc7Cxg_5Eqw0p/view) as much as I do!
> 
> You can follow me at [hamshi_ on twitter!](https://twitter.com/hamshi_)

Wonwoo is four when he learns about the red string of fate. His back against the bay window seat, sun beaming on his face, and a picture book that his mother packed on his lap, with his stuffed teddy bear reading with him. The sounds of scissors cut against rigid stems, light humming and small movements meet his ears as his mother moves around the shop from the unexpected orders she has gained. It’s a new shop, just in the middle of the financial district of Seoul.

His dad was relocated to the new district, his sister changing schools in the middle of the year. But she didn’t mind, Wonwoo knew when he watched her laugh with new friends as she twirled along the sidewalk on her way to the shop. She always came in at three pm, sat beside him, and retold her favorite part of the day.

He knows the time when he looks up to see Seulgi running through the store, stopping by to grab a rose that was recently dethorned from their mother’s workstation and smiling at the light scolding. Her bag gets thrown beside Wonwoo’s play bag, and she’s holding a red marker in her hand. He watches with curious eyes as she takes his hand and draws a red line on his pinky that turns into a small bow.

His head tilts to the side in a silent question, holding the bear closer as he waits for her to explain. Seulgi knows _everything_ – everything in the mind of a four year old – and he enjoys listening to her little facts that she learns. “It’s called the red string tied to your pinky!” She shouts, her feet kicking against the wood of the seat. “And you’re–you’re ‘posed to marry the person it connects to! No matter _what_!” She runs her words together too fast that she when she’s done she takes a big breath of air to refill her lungs.

Wonwoo stares wide-eyed at the statement as he looks down at his pinky finger, before looking at Seulgi’s to see she had done the same to hers. “I learned about it in class!” the excitement in her voice makes her yell, bouncing off in echoes against the walls. She pushes herself up, rocking against her feet before twirling around and poking at the glasses slipping down Wonwoo’s nose. “ _Sunsaengnim_ taught us about it!” Wonwoo stays quiet, but his curiosity is piqued when Seulgi waves her arms around.

He gives a hum as he lets his right hand move along the drawing, wonderment in his expression. “Does it break?” His voice is quiet, as he remembers his mother tearing string to wrap around a bouquet of flowers. String breaks, right?

But Seulgi just shakes her head, “Never ever _ever!_ No matter where, it’s always connected! You can stretch it and tangle it and you’ll _always_ be connected to them!”

He pauses before his next question as he rubs his eye. “Can you see it?” She shakes her head again.

“You can feel it,” she says instead, moving her hand to place it on top of Wonwoo’s heart. “Like mom and dad feel it!”

Wonwoo just frowns again, before pushing Seulgi’s hand away to grab his book again. “That’s stupid,” he says, and their conversation ends with their mother waving them to leave the shop.

♡ ♡ ♡

He’s been in Seoul for a couple months, and orders at the shop have become more intense that his mother enrolls him in a daycare. He pouts and stomps his feet, wanting to stay with her at the flower shop. She just runs a hand through his hair and kisses his forehead, telling him that he’ll make great friends.

He’s on the swingset when they first meet; alone, watching the other kids run around the playground as laughter and screams filling his eardrums. He doesn’t move to join them, just lets himself rock against the swing beside his stuffed bear Teddy. 

All the other kids know each other, so he’s not surprised that they don’t talk to him. But it still makes him feel more alone in the big city, and he wishes he could go back to his friends in Changwon if he’s stuck here.

He breaks out of his thoughts when there’s a shout of, “hi,” to his right. It’s loud and scares him, startles him enough that he’s almost falling backwards out of the swing when he finds his grip against the metal. He can’t look up until he’s able to calm the sudden racing of his heart and then he _was_ staring at the dirt under his shoes to two boys standing in front of him. One has dirt smeared on his face and there’s a scrape on his knee that peeks out from under his overall shorts. Wonwoo can tell he’s just the _slightest_ bit taller than himself, but the boy smiles wide before he points to the swing beside him. “Can I swing with you?”

Wonwoo nods, watches with wide eyes as the boy sits beside him. The other just stands there in front of them, rocking from the front of his feet to the back with hands clasped behind his back. “I’m Jeonghan,” he starts, brown hair growing past his ears and a pretty face that has a smaller smile and kind eyes, “I’m five. And that’s Soonyoung,” he points to the other who asked to sit beside him. “He’s four.”

“Is that your bear?” Soonyoung asks before Wonwoo can say his name, sliding his white tennis shoes through the dirt to stop himself fully. Wonwoo glances down at Teddy, immediately darting to grab hold of his _best_ friend to and holds it close to his chest. “What’s his name?”

“What’s _your_ name?” Jeonghan interjects, and Wonwoo feels himself curl into a protective ball against Teddy to try and hide from the two. Part of him doesn’t want to talk, wants to be left alone for the morning recess. But his mother told him it’s rude not to introduce yourself.

So he tries, voice small and timid that almost gets drowned by the screaming that happens behind them. “I’m Wonwoo,” he starts before holding up the paw of Teddy to wave towards both Soonyoung and Jeonghan. “This is Teddy.”

Soonyoung shouts out a, “Cool!” before he turns to Wonwoo again, smile even brighter than before. Wonwoo can see a missing tooth right in the middle. “You can be our newest bestest friend in the whole wide _world_!” He holds out a pinky to Wonwoo, and Wonwoo can only blink for a moment at it.

Jeonghan copies Soonyoung with his own smile and nod, interlocking his own pinky with Soonyoung’s before holding the other out for Wonwoo to do the same.

His nose crinkles and he smiles as both pinkies interlock with the two.

The day ends too fast, Wonwoo clinging to Soonyoung’s hand as he’s dragged around to different activities with him and Jeonghan. He pouts when the teacher announces his mom has come to pick him up. Soonyoung pouts too, getting up to wrap his arms around his new best friend. The worker helps him get his backpack, making sure he has his jacket on. His teddy bear is tucked in the crook of his elbow as he reaches up to grab the teacher’s hand to be lead to his mom. 

He sees her holding a bouquet of sunflowers from the shop, older ones that have been sitting in the cooler for a bit too long that wouldn’t be worth selling. He lets his hand fall from the teacher’s, running over to her to pull on her dress as she’s talking to another worker. She smiles towards him, bright enough to beat the sun, as she crouches down in front of him, running a hand through his hair as she tilts her head in a silent _what is it?_ His hands cup in front of his mouth, leaning closer to whisper in her ear, “What do sunflowers mean?” He holds out two fingers, trying to tell her that’s how many he needs.

She laughs, light and sweet that makes Wonwoo’s body feel warm when she presses her lips to his forehead. “Friendship,” she says as she hands the two flowers to him. He nods in understanding, matches her smile before whispering, “I’ll be right back,” and running back to the playroom.

He immediately runs to where they had been playing at, Soonyoung’s laying on his stomach while pushing a car along the train tracks, little noises of _vrooms_ leaving his mouth. Jeonghan has another car, following behind Soonyoung until he glances up to notice Wonwoo standing there. He has one of _those_ smiles, one that he’s only seen on his mom after a long day of the two being separated. One that tells Wonwoo he’s welcomed back to their little group, that they _miss_ him.

He suddenly becomes shy, blushing as he looks away to an opposite wall and holds out the sunflowers to the other two. He gives a mumble of, “I brought these,” and refuses to look at them to see if they move. “Sunflowers mean f-friendship and I jus–”

His words are knocked out of him before they leave him, a gasp and a body that runs at him full force, enough to knock him off balance and fall on the floor. He looks up to see Soonyoung above him, the same smile Jeonghan has with missing teeth and giggles of, “This means we’re bestest friends _forever_!” 

There’s a warmth that spreads through him, nodding his head with his own giggles following.

Bestest friends forever.

♡ ♡ ♡

The night of Soonyoung’s fifth birthday party, he invites Wonwoo to stay the night with him after his party. Wonwoo only looks at his mom, pleading eyes and hands clasped together as a pout forms on his lips.

“You don’t have any clothes,” she tries to reason, running a hand through his black hair. Soonyoung only shakes his head and tells her, “Nonu can borrow my clothes!” before she relents.

It’s almost nine at night, and Wonwoo can feel the tiredness through his bones as he stares up at the ceiling. There are glow-in-the-dark stars that scatter around Soonyoung’s wall, they don’t give off enough light with his tiger nightlight plugged into the wall. He can’t fall asleep, even with his body curled against Soonyoung’s and covers wrapped tightly against him.

He thinks Soonyoung is asleep, that is until he breaks the silence with a small mumble of, “Nonu?”

Wonwoo turns to face his best friend, holding Teddy close to his chest as he reaches for Soonyoung’s hand. “Yeah?” he asks, voice tired and eyes drooping with fingers intertwined.

“We should get married,” he says, quick enough that it catches Wonwoo off guard. Wonwoo tries to sputter something out in response, but nothing comes out besides a jumble of syllables. He can feel his face is on fire, but he doesn’t turn away because Soonyoung doesn’t even look at him.

He thinks Soonyoung’s face is red too, but it’s too dark to see anything from where Soonyoung’s buried in his blankets.

“Why?” he asks after a few moments of trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. “Wouldn’t that be weird?”

Soonyoung just giggles, shaking his head as he turns to look at Wonwoo. “Mom said it doesn’t matter as long as you love the person!” The moon seeps through the window, light illuminating off Soonyoung’s face that he has a smile on, eyes on Wonwoo that he meets. “And I love you the mostest!” Wonwoo feels like his face is going to melt off.

“We gotta be like twenty-five before we can marry each other,” He whispers and the heat only becomes more unbearable, but the way his heart speeds up he thinks Soonyoung can hear it.

Soonyoung gives a nod that’s followed by a yawn. His arms wrap around Wonwoo’s body, legs intertwining as he pulls the covers over them. “We’ll get married at twenty-five then,” he nods, reaching for Wonwoo’s pinky under the covers. “Promise.”

“Promise.”

Wonwoo falls asleep in the comfort of Soonyoung’s room with the small of lilac from Soonyoung’s shampoo.

♡ ♡ ♡

On July seventeenth, when Wonwoo turns five Soonyoung comes by the shop with a box that’s wrapped in blue wrapping paper (his favorite color) and a bow on top. Wonwoo doesn’t know what to say, he didn’t expect to see Soonyoung there with a wide grin and bouncing with excitement.

“Open it, open it, open it!” he yells and Wonwoo nods. He’s methodical as he takes off the wrapping paper because he knows Soonyoung hates when he’s slow about things he’s excited about. He whines, and that’s enough for Wonwoo before he rips off the paper. When it’s all on the floor, there’s only a box that feels like it’s empty. Soonyoung gets more excited, but he waits for Wonwoo to open the box. He does and he can’t help but stare at what lays in it.

It’s a stuffed tiger, brand new with a collar around its neck. Wonwoo lets his finger trace along the orange fur as Soonyoung talks too fast with excitement and bouncing in his spot “I know you have your teddy but he needs a friend and you said you didn’t have any others! I know I like tigers more, _but_ you should keep it because everyone needs a friend!” His eyes squint shut, nose scrunching up and he points to himself, “It’s Teddy’s own personal Soonie!”

Wonwoo feels his own smile grow, cheeks heating up as he buries his face into the fur of the stuffed tiger. He doesn’t say anything, but when he looks up and sees Soonyoung watching him with curious (slightly disappointed) eyes he nods with closed eyes and a muffled, “I love it.”

Soonyoung cheers and drags Wonwoo out to the sidewalk, hands clasp together and Wonwoo follows along while never letting go of the stuffed toy.

When he gets back, It stays on his bed beside a vase of tiger lilies that always remind him of Soonyoung.

♡ ♡ ♡

Wonwoo leans against the bay window, a book in his lap that’s one of his required reading at school. They’re in middle school now and between days of staying out with Soonyoung to wait for taekwondo practice to end, trying to watch Jeonghan in basketball, his time becomes more minimum when studying and friends and the shop.

It’s hot, the sun seeping through his shirt to heat his body, and he jumps when Soonyoung runs into the shop with a _bang_. Wonwoo looks up, sees his friend with sweat dripping down his forehead and bent over to catch his breath when he slides in front of Wonwoo. He holds his hand up and Wonwoo notices that he’s still in his dobak, a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

“I’m going to be an idol!” he wheezes out. Wonwoo cocks an eyebrow, curious about what sort of phase this has become. He’s not sure what to say as sweat drips against the white of his dobak, instead flipping a page to go back to scanning his book.

Soonyoung’s not enthusiastic at the nonchalant attitude, huffing out hot air from his lips and kicking out a foot when he gets closer to Wonwoo. “You don’t understand!” He shouts as he sits beside Wonwoo. The book is still in his hand, flipping the page without noticing Soonyoung leaning forward, arms wrapping around Wonwoo and holding him there.

“No!” Wonwoo shouts, squirming to try and get out of the other’s grip. It’s hot and Soonyoung’s _sweaty_ . “You’re gross! Get _off_!”

But Soonyoung stays there, holding him as he starts rambling about his entire plan. “We’re in eighth grade!” Wonwoo continues to try and get out of his grip, but it just becomes less struggling and more accepting as Soonyoung holds him there. “We’re going to be in high school soon! If I want to debut by eighteen, I need to start _now_!”

Wonwoo frowns, stays silent as he tries to figure out what to say without crushing Soonyoung’s hopes. Idols have been getting more popular, and the enthusiasm that Soonyoung has worries him more than he’ll say. What if he doesn’t debut? Or his group doesn’t do well? What about the assholes on the internet.

His frown deepens.

“You don't believe me?” He asks, waiting for Wonwoo to glance up at him – he doesn't – and then moving away to sit on the opposite end of the window. 

“I don’t know,” he says instead, reaching down to grab his book and flipping it back to where he was. He's not paying attention to it anymore, but some comforting object in his hand – he still bites at his thumbnail. “Where would you even audition–”

“SM,” he says too fast and Wonwoo furrows his eyebrows, reaching over to flick his index finger against Soonyoung’s forehead. Soonyoung whines, then pouts with a palm rubbing against his now sore forehead. “What was _that_ for, you ass?!” He shouts, but Wonwoo's used to it by now.

“I know you’re obsessed with SHINee, but–” He starts, putting the book down beside him to fully turn to Soonyoung. He's trying his best not to smile at the way Soonyoung pouts, his cheeks puffing out, but he still reaches over to poke at them. 

Soonyoung shakes his head, swatting wonwoo’s hand away. “That’s not it!” he shouts, but Wonwoo has the slightest hint that it _is_ because of SHINee. Or Rain. Or Super Junior. Soonyoung tried to splutter our something, so Wonwoo thinks that he looks unimpressed by the other’s lying. But really, it's amusing and he tries his best to not smile. “You don't have to pay for the training! They pay for it completely!” he counters, turning to face Wonwoo completely, now shoving the paper in his hand. “ _And_ they _always_ debut!”

_You’ll leave. You’ll get hurt._ Thoughts run through his head, but when Wonwoo reads the flyer and looks back up to see the smile that Soonyoung has, bright and hopeful and full of life. One that stabs him in the heart, worried about it dimming if he counters with some sort of logic. He can’t bring himself to say anything.

“I’ll support you, Soonyoung,” he says instead, smiling up at him. “Always.”

♡ ♡ ♡

It’s not very often Wonwoo joins Jeonghan in a game of basketball. He’s usually content in sitting under a tree to read one of his books, letting the shade keep him cool between the August humidity. But Soonyoung’s at taekwondo practice and Wonwoo doesn’t want to walk to his apartment alone (an excuse that he doesn’t want Soonyoung to walk alone, and have the other pouting at him for the next week), that he joins in at Jeonghan’s request. 

Jeonghan smiles and throws the ball to one of his friends in his class that he introduced to Wonwoo. A taller boy who’s gummy smile shows off his dimples, who holds out his hand to say, “You can call me Cheol, if you want. Or _hyung_.” He shrugs his shoulders and Jeonghan throws the basketball at him to catch before starting the game.

Wonwoo smiles as he pushes his glasses up, catching the ball from a rebound of Seungcheol’s missed basket to push it in. He runs back as Jeonghan catches it to throw in the court. They continue like that, Jeonghan gaining the lead of most baskets within thirty minutes of playing – Wonwoo thinks he cheats as the numbers go up, but he’s not paying enough attention to even care about that – followed closely by Seungcheol. He, however, gets distracted from the two of them when he sees a familiar dobak and black bowl cut heading towards them.

Wonwoo doesn’t say anything when he abandons their game, he just runs over to the boy that he’s ninety-five percent certain is Soonyoung. As he gets closer, he knows it _is_ Soonyoung. His hands find the other’s cheeks when Soonyoung wipes at his eyes, cupping them to see his face. When he sees tear tracks against Soonyoung’s cheeks, he’s not sure what emotions he feels. Hurt, confusion, worry, sadness, anger mix together and Soonyoung flinches away a bit.

But Wonwoo doesn’t do anything besides let his thumb trace away the tears that fall before pulling Soonyoung into a hug that crushes him. He keeps his arms around Soonyoung’s neck, holding him with fingers carding through his hair. Soonyoung can’t do anything but cry, arms by his side and face buried in Wonwoo’s neck. He sobs, letting his arms raise to grip at Wonwoo’s button down. His body shakes and Wonwoo just holds him like that, hand running the length of Soonyoung’s shoulder blades as he tries to calm the other down the best he can. Cheek presses against the top of Soonyoung’s head that makes his glasses tilt, but he ignores it for the moment to comfort his best friend.

He doesn’t even know how long they’ve been standing there, time has stopped until he feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Jeonghan giving _that_ smile. The one full of understanding and ruffles the top of his head, before adding his hand to press against Soonyoung’s back. “You alright, Soonie?” The boy nods, just the slightest bit but the two can see it. “Do you want me to leave?” he asks again, and there’s the same small nod again, more hesitant the second time. Wonwoo knows he doesn’t mean it in a bad way, that he loves Jeonghan too and tends to go to him for advice. But he’s holding something back (that won’t be held back long because it’s Soonyoung) but he doesn’t want to say, at least not yet.

Jeonghan understands – of course Jeonghan understands – and he ruffles Soonyoung’s hair too before heading back to the field where they were playing. Seungcheol is probably still over there, and he’s certain Jeonghan says something before leaving, making an excuse of bad day. There’s a shout of, “Text me when you get home!” that Wonwoo gives a thumbs up to and then they’re alone.

“Let’s walk home,” he says when Soonyoung peels himself away from Wonwoo. He rubs at his eyes and nods, and Wonwoo feels the worry grow in the pit of his stomach when Soonyoung doesn’t say anything. His eyes are red and puffy, a few stray tears falling with a hiccup or two following. 

He reaches out his hand, bumping it into the other’s before twirling his pinky around Soonyoung’s own. It’s a small act of comfort, and he tries to figure out what to say to take Soonyoung’s mind off of whatever happened at taekwondo. But his brain is mush and he feels a radiant warmth grow in his stomach the more Soonyoung reaches over to interlock their fingers and swing their hands as they walk.

“Mom got some new flowers in at the shop. Busy time for weddings so she has to close up on orders,” he says, just to fill the awkward air away. “You want to come by and help?”

“The last time I helped, you yelled at me that I cut the stem too short,” Soonyoung shoots back, it’s a weak jab but it makes Wonwoo smile. “Besides Mom probably wants me to make some cookies.” He steps in front of Wonwoo, walking backwards to keep their hands connected. A faint smile crosses over his lips before it disappears just as quickly. “But save some of the flowers for White Day, so I’m not completely alone when Jeonghan shows up with all the candy he gets.”

“I’ll be your White Day gift,” Wonwoo teases, and he can see just the small crack of a smile on Soonyoung’s lips.

They walk like that, and Wonwoo hopes he knows what happened soon.

At two in the morning, Wonwoo’s still awake. Soonyoung’s by his side, and he can feel the way that his breathing is too fast. He’s awake too.

“You wanna talk?” Wonwoo asks, just barely above a whisper to not break through the silence that surrounds them. It becomes tense, one of the things that Wonwoo wanted to avoid, but Soonyoung nods beside him.

He’s leaning closer, head on Wonwoo’s chest to cling to him. His voice sounds broken, too broken for Wonwoo to feel any comfort. Worry stews in his stomach, his hand finding Soonyoung’s hair to play with it between his fingers.

“Just some upper level asshole,” he mumbles, burying his face in Wonwoo’s neck. His breath tickles, but Wonwoo can’t bring himself to push him away. “I was partners with Jungkook and I was telling him that I was thinking of auditioning to be an idol.” Wonwoo hums as Soonyoung continues, “Just said some dumb stuff that I took too seriously.”

“You shouldn’t listen to him.”

“It’s fine,” he hums, moving back to stare at Wonwoo with a smile. “I wouldn’t be able to hang out with my best friend anymore if I became a trainee. Not worth it.” Wonwoo nudges Soonyoung’s shoulder with his own. “I mean it!”

“I’ll send you some gardenias for good luck anyway.”

♡ ♡ ♡

He doesn't go to the audition, instead spends the time with Wonwoo at their local arcade.

Wonwoo feels relief as Soonyoung smiles at him and he watches Soonyoung play a game against him. He let's Soonyoung win.

He's glad he gets to keep his best friend.

♡ ♡ ♡

High school begins too fast and they become too busy until summer break. Jeonghan and Seungcheol are getting closer to going into third year and graduation becomes too real to think about.

It makes Jeonghan call them over when the break starts to actually hang out with each other.

He gets a message from Soonyoung, and there’s a smile that he can’t stop from spreading.

_can i borrow some pajamas…_ _o(╥﹏╥)_

_Why can’t you go home to get them?_

_im at the dojang!!!_

_jeonghans is close and i dont want to ask mom to drive_

_…._

_You’re lucky I love you_

_THANK YOU!!!! ヽ(；▽；)ノ_

There’s a new boy that joins Jeonghan, a quiet one name Jihoon who tries to hide his smiles and steps away when Soonyoung gets too close. He falls in place easily.

Soonyoung comes out in _his_ clothes and there’s something that rushes through Wonwoo. Some sort of fire that burns in his stomach and flows through his veins. To keep _this_ Soonyoung in his mind only, to have him like this without others around. He knows he stares too long. 

Jihoon nudges him in the side with his elbow, and it makes Wonwoo look away to turn to him, and he gives a look like he _knows_. 

But Wonwoo doesn’t say anything, doesn't move to Soonyoung. Instead he stays on the edge of the couch. An arm rest on his left and Jeonghan on his right. Soonyoung still smiles from where he sits against his legs, and Wonwoo can’t get rid of the itch on his skin.

♡ ♡ ♡

It’s a Thursday that Valentine’s Day falls on in the middle of their second year and he’s already waiting for the day to end. Between getting up early to do the already ordered bouquets that were due, he knows that the shop will still be swamped when he gets there in the afternoon. He’s also trying his best to shove the chocolate that’s been left in his locker or on his desk into his backpack while he looks around the classroom for Soonyoung.

It’s not even a moment later that he rushes into the classroom with a few seconds to spare and cheeks flushed. A box of chocolates is in his right hand, while he holds a coffee in his left.

He sets the coffee down on Wonwoo’s desk, sliding into his seat on the opposite end of the classroom.

_Who’s it from?_ Wonwoo mouths, eyes looking at the chocolate and back up to Soonyoung.

He waves his hand, a silent _I’ll tell you later_ right when the teacher begins his lecture.

His phone rings at the end of the day as he walks to the shop, a few hours left for girls to send flowers to whoever they want. His hands are shoved in his pockets, cursing himself that he forgot his gloves in the rush to school this morning.

But he still reaches into his pocket to see a text message from Soonyoung.

_swing set when shop closes?_

_Is this about your admirer?_

_maybe ( ´ ▽ ` )_ _ﾉ_

_Bring coffee_

_Decaf_

_Hot chocolate?_

_NO!!!!_

Wonwoo gives a snort and shoves the phone back in his pocket when snow starts to fall.

It’s already 11 when he shouts that he’s going to meet Soonyoung. His mom calls out that he needs to be careful because it’s snowing again. She also reminds him to grab his gloves. But he just grabs a bouquet of primroses that he had put together. There’s still some leftover he’ll take to the hospital on Saturday, but maybe he can find some excuses to hand them off to Soonyoung.

He already sees Soonyoung rocking on the swing set at their local park, even with his back towards Wonwoo. His cheeks peek out just the slightest, with one hand that’s probably in front of him on his phone, just by the light that illuminates up. He’s almost one hundred percent sure that he’s smiling, one of his wide grins that makes his nose scrunch up and his eyes squint shut.

Wonwoo feels his own grin pull at his lips as he moves closer, staying as quiet as he can. His hands reach out, wrapping around the darkness before they land against Soonyoung’s sides. A yelp leaves the other, Soonyoung’s body moving backwards as his butt slides off the back of the swing. His hands try to grip along the chain, slipping through and he’s left waving around to try and find some purchase. Wonwoo keeps his arms around Soonyoung, holding him there as he tries his best not to laugh aloud. It doesn’t work, instead his eyes squint shut and he can’t help but fall against the white grass with Soonyoung falling on top of him.

“You _asshole_!” he shouts, and it echoes into the night.

Wonwoo just shoves the primroses towards him, even as they lay against each other with breaths twirling around in white. It’s a refreshing moment, a moment that makes him realizes what primroses feel like.

The feeling of young love. Never being able to live without the other.

♡ ♡ ♡

It’s a Saturday in March, before third year starts, when Soonyoung walks into the shop. Wonwoo’s alone, shedding the thorns off roses for a new bridal bouquet, with other flowers spread around to start working on a flower crown request. He glances up when he hears the door chime, giving a soft smile towards his friend, before saying, “Shop’s closed, you know.”

“Oh I know,” Wonwoo hears him shoot back, hears the grin that he’s wearing, as he turns back to focus on the flowers in front of him. He hears Soonyoung’s shoes move against the concrete floor, scuffing against it as Wonwoo knows he doesn’t pick up his feet. They stop soon, right when there’s arms around his waist and a chin placed on his shoulder to watch Wonwoo work.

Wonwoo pauses as he brings the trashcan to the edge and throwing the striped thorns into it before pushing it under the workstation again. He doesn’t make a comment besides a simple _hmm_ , but he can’t move to put the roses back into the cooler. He’s half tempted to take his flower sheers and cut off the hair that’s tickling his cheek, but he doesn’t.

“I have to work on this flower crown,” he says instead, and Soonyoung only hums beside him. Wonwoo tries to shake him off, but it’s more of moving his shoulders to the side then actively trying to get Soonyoung to let go. So he does his best sigh, rolls his eyes, and starts cutting the stem of the delphinium to start wrapping it around the wire. “You can change the playlist if you want,” he says and Soonyoung just lets out a huff before burying his face in between Wonwoo’s shoulder blades.

“You could _pay attention_ to me,” he whines and Wonwoo rolls his eyes as he stares down at the wire. “I can hear your eye roll, stop that. Worst best friend.”

“Or I could kick you out of the store.”

“Fine, but I’m changing the song.” Wonwoo hums in response. It’s some new pop song that came on, but he doesn’t listen to anything besides tapping his foot to the beat. He hears Soonyoung’s feet rush to where his phone is set up. He gets through with wrapping the delphinium as tight as he could, changing to add the wax flowers and cutting a white rose to the best length.

He doesn’t look up when he hears Soonyoung pushing a cart out of the way, along with the scrap of metal bins. What he doesn’t expect is to hear the song the other has been choreographing for the last three weeks. He’s heard it enough that he knows the lyrics, lips forming around the words, as he continues to wrap the stem around the wire and adding the tape. It’s turning out better than he expected, blues standing out against the white of the roses with the added pop of the wax flower.

But it falls out of his hand as he’s expecting it when he sees Soonyoung. He watches the way his body moves to the music, footwork faster than his eyes can keep track. He pauses when the beat slows down, as the music changes, and there’s a smirk playing on his lips when their eyes meet. He holds the contact as he raises his hands over his head, as his body moves closer to the floor. His knees hit the concrete, hips rolling forward as he cups himself.

He stays there for a moment and Wonwoo can’t process watching his friend – his best friend. His _crush_ , even though he pushes that thought away as quickly as it showed up. His cheeks feel like they’re on fire and he turns away.

Soonyoung doesn’t say anything about it, and Wonwoo tries to turn back to his work, but he knows his concentration is gone.

“Let’s go out,” he says, putting the flower crown in the cooler along with the other flowers.

Soonyoung waits at the door as Wonwoo pulls on his jacket, looping their arms together with a smile.

♡ ♡ ♡

The door slams open, a panting Soonyoung standing behind it, and Wonwoo keeps his eyes pinned to his book. He tries to ignore the sudden poking of his cheek that moves down to his side and he squirms away from being ticklish. He feels the hot breath of his best friend against him and the poking doesn't stop until Wonwoo closes his book and looks up to Soonyoung with a glare. (His lips wobble a bit to hold back a smile, and he's sure Soonyoung knows but he's not dropping the act.)

“I need your help,” Soonyoung says immediately, and he sits down on Wonwoo's bed while fiddling with his thumbs. “You're not allowed to laugh at me.”

That makes him snort, but he puts his book away so he can stare fully at the other with his foot tucked under his knee. His head tilts just slightly, and his finger moves to make an indention in Soonyoung’s puffy cheek. “When would I ever do that?” He asks.

Soonyoung huffs again, and Wonwoo can tell he’s the one trying not to smile in whatever off contest this has become. “Look you,” he starts, but it doesn't get much further than that. 

“Who even let you in?” Wonwoo asks, because he was sure the apartment was locked. He knows his parents left for work.

“Seulgi _-noona_ .” He shakes his head a moment later and then turns to Wonwoo fully. Warm hands are placed on his cheeks, and Wonwoo feels his heart skip a few beats before racing under his rib cage. The blood pounds in his ears and he has to remember that this is _just Soonyoung_. “You have to kiss me.”

Wonwoo jolts back at that, his cheeks too warm, and trying to sputter out _something_ intelligible. He only comes out with, “Wh–you– _what?!”_

Soonyoung’s now pouting and Wonwoo feels slightly – _slightly –_ bad for his reaction. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm every swirling emotion that's going on in his brain. He turns to Soonyoung again, and he's calm. He's calm and it's fine. “Why do you need me to kiss you, Soonie?” He asks, trying to figure out what brought this crazy idea in his friend’s mind. He knows his face is still burning.

Soonyoung’s also blushing, Wonwoo can’t help but find it cute as he shrugs his shoulders. He doesn’t answer, so Wonwoo stares at him. They stay in that awkward silence until Soonyoung pushes himself up to immediately climb into Wonwoo’s lap. “Can I?” he asks, and Wonwoo can’t help but stare with wide eyes as Soonyoung’s hands are cupping his cheeks. He nods, throat too dry to speak as his words refuse to leave.

He leans in closer, eyes closed and lashes fall against his cheeks, Wonwoo can’t stop staring. Even when Soonyoung leans forward, moving closer, and Wonwoo feels his stomach do flips. His heart feels like it’ll beat out of his chest and the quietness surrounds them with only their breaths matching. Soonyoung’s forehead is pressing against his, every puff of air that leaves his lips feel like it goes straight to Wonwoo’s lungs.

He lets his eyes close, leaning closer until their lips meet and time stand stills. Every moment being forgotten as his mind warps with _Soonyoung, Soonyoung, Soonyoung._ Fire burning through his entire body as his hands move to grab at his hips. 

Soonyoung’s warm, lips soft. He taste like mint, and it’s the time that he brushes his teeth and Wonwoo feels a piece of a puzzle click. Feels something in his heart that makes what Seulgi told him for so long about the red string.

_I’m in love with Kwon Soonyoung._

♡ ♡ ♡

There’s word going around throughout the week at school, and a poll on their school’s newspaper that asks about first kiss with White Day coming up. He hears Junhui – a Chinese boy that moved to their school and found his way in their friend group – ask if Soonyoung’s had his.

He lies and says it’s a cute brunette that looks like she could be an idol, that she’s older. It was at a taekwondo camp during the summer when the world slept and they were alone. Wonwoo’s not sure how he keeps a straight face – he’s the worst when it comes to lies – but he remembers mint breath and their bodies pressed together in his bedroom.

Jihoon stares at him like he did when they first met. Wonwoo just excuses himself and runs off to the bathroom to hide.

♡ ♡ ♡

“Can you give white roses for White Day?” Soonyoung asks as they peak through the windows of different shops they walk by. It’s busy, with kids moving through the streets and Wonwoo still having his arm looked through Soonyoung’s.

“Yeah. We sell out of them every year.” He turns to look at Soonyoung who stares at a white bear in the window’s display. “Why?”

“You remember Hayoung?” He asks, not looking up. Wonwoo nods, ducks his head to glare down at the ground, a daffodil grows between the cracks of the sidewalk. He knows she’s a first year and that she’s in the dance club with Soonyoung. The few times Wonwoo has sat through the dance club, he’s seen her. She’s adorable and sweet, funny and matches Soonyoung’s personality well.

But there’s a nagging voice in the back of his mind that wants to cling to Soonyoung. To be selfish, just this once.

He ignores it.

“I think I’m going to say yes,” Soonyoung finishes and Wonwoo smiles at his friend. “Are you?”

Wonwoo pauses as he thinks about it. Sure he did get a lot of chocolate from the girls at his school, but he’s forgotten which ones had given them. 

He only remembers leaving the chocolates and a scribbled note on Soonyoung’s desk that day 

“I think she’d reject me.”

“I’m sorry.”

Wonwoo just shrugs.

♡ ♡ ♡

Wonwoo breaks down in his room, curling against one of his pillows. The pain radiating through his body shoots right through his heart as he tries to take a gasp of air.

Seulgi knocks on the door, comes in without Wonwoo saying so.

Her arms are open when the bed dips, and Wonwoo throws himself towards his sister.

“I love him,” he whispers into the pale blue of her shirt. There’s a hand on his back that rubs soothing circles.

“I know,” she says. “I’m so sorry.”

He wonders if it would have been better to be let down by a handful of butterfly weeds instead. At least then he’d know that he should just leave.

♡ ♡ ♡

Wonwoo lets his pinky fingers intertwined with Soonyoung’s as they walk home. A gentle touch that he’s used to as their hands swing back-and-forth and Soonyoung talks about what happened at taekwondo. Wonwoo can’t help but smile at the words of his best friend, letting Soonyoung’s words fill the peace of the newly spring season falling through while the cherry blossoms begin to bloom.

It’s comfortable, like everything else with Soonyoung is. He gives a hum in response to Soonyoung’s story, turning to glance at him as he swings his free hand around to demonstrate what he’s talking about.

Wonwoo doesn’t know what it is, but seeing the scrunch of Soonyoung’s face and the way his lips jut out in a pout with every word makes his heart burst. The fire in his skin from the simple touch, one that’s so _common_ to them now. His face heats up when he sees the twinkle in Soonyoung’s eyes as they stop and stare at each other.

“You’re going to be at my meet this weekend, _right_?” he asks.

Wonwoo nods, pushing up his glasses as he lets his hand move to fully clasp in Soonyoung’s. A small smile crosses his own lips before he says, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Soonyoung’s smile can outshine the sun, one that is cascaded around the beginning to show pink of the cherry blossoms. He remembers hearing his mother speak about the cherry blossoms one year when they went to see them, saying how they symbolize beauty and purity. And that’s the only way he could describe Kwon Soonyoung.

Beautiful and pure.

♡ ♡ ♡

Graduation comes too soon. Wonwoo smiles as he watches Soonyoung cry, clutching flowers that his mother had provided to the Kwons for free. He holds onto them, holds his diploma close to him, as one arm reaches over to hug everyone he comes in contact with.

He watches him dance around everyone, swiftly moving from one person to the next as if he were on a stage. Even with tears streaming down his face, his smile is brighter than the sun, flower petals dancing a duet with him.

He feels a soft smile spread along his own lips, watching his every move as he waves his arms around with shouts that disappear in the crowds.

“You look like a love-struck fool, Jeon,” Jihoon says from beside him, nudges Wonwoo’s side. When Wonwoo turns to him, he has his own smile.

The weight of Junhui is thrown on his back, arms wrap around his neck and a whisper of, “You should tell him.”

Wonwoo wants to deny everything they say, but Soonyoung comes over too soon that Wonwoo falls silent.

“I got you this,” he says, shoving a bouquet into his hand (one that he knows very well when he realizes a stem is cut much shorter than the usual ones).

Wonwoo takes a daffodil from the bouquet, a comment of, “You bought it from our shop, loser,” as he tucks the flower behind Soonyoung’s ear. His hand stays there, drifting down to rub the dried tear tracks away.

Soonyoung only blushes, but instead of making a comment he reaches up to run his fingers along the petals. “What does it mean?”

Wonwoo has to pause to think through the meanings he read, tilting his head to the side. “New beginnings,” he decides on.

_Unrequited love_ his mind supplies _you’re the only one_ . He doesn’t say anything else as Hayoung comes up to hug Soonyoung with a smile towards him that could blind someone that _wasn’t_ Jeon Wonwoo.

♡ ♡ ♡

“We’re still going to be together when we get to college, right?” It’s one of Wonwoo’s own fears, some sort of fear that they’ll separate and go down different paths. Trying to cling to Soonyoung even if he’s dating Hayoung. Wants to keep _his_ Soonyoung to himself. Where these moments aren’t seen besides them. 

He hates it about himself, but it continues in some sort of vicious cycle as they begin to grow up.

“We better be,” he says back, and it makes Wonwoo smile as he lets his arms drape around Soonyoung’s shoulders, legs curling against each other as he watches Soonyoung write down notes for his taekwondo meet. “I need you to help my ass out if Dad still wants me to do taekwondo.”

Wonwoo nods as he buries his face against Soonyoung’s back.

It hurts, but he’ll ignore it.

♡ ♡ ♡

They break up when university comes around, and Wonwoo watches in the aftermath of it all. Soonyoung arrives late when they’re moving into the apartment (the apartment that they got with Jihoon and Junhui), smiling as he starts moving boxes up the stairs. It’s not until they’re taking a break against the beating sun and sweat, sitting on the floor with the air conditioner on full blast.

“I broke up with Hayoung,” he starts as if it’s not a big deal. He’s laying on the floor, arms spread above him, and Wonwoo sees the way his shirt rides up just the _slightest_ bit.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“She was getting busy with entrance exams, I was leaving for college. It’s only natural,” he shrugs his shoulders as he pushes himself up. He lets his body move forward to lay against Wonwoo’s legs, staring up at his friend with a smile. “It was mutual.”

Wonwoo tries his best to keep his lips from pulling up at the corners, but he fails and instead wiggles his legs under Soonyoung. “It’s hot.”

“Suck it up.”

♡ ♡ ♡

It’s the middle of the night when Wonwoo gets a call on his cell phone, ringtone blaring in his ear that jolts him awake from his slumber. He can barely see, everything fuzzy from the lack of glasses and barely there consciousness. He doesn't even glance at the name before he hits the _answer_ button, and a groggy, “Hello?” leaves him.

“Nonu?” The person on the other end asks, followed by a few sniffles as if they're crying. It jolts Wonwoo awake even more, and he has to check that – yep it's Soonyoung.

“Soonie,” he says back, and it's like a sigh. He's not sure if it's one of relief or the worry that beats through his veins. He pulls the phone from his ear again to check the time. It's almost four and he's still not back. “Where are you?” He asks, and he can hear his own anxiety bubble through the words. 

He glances out the window when thunder rolls, watching a flash of lightning illuminate his room. Soonyoung’s not here and it’s _storming_.

There's another sniffle, and then a choked sob of, “Can you come get me?” And Wonwoo feels like his own world is shifting more than before. He nods against the phone, forgetting Soonyoung can't see him, and he's already getting up to put on a pair of fox slippers that he'd gotten from Jeonghan for Christmas one year after complaining his feet were always cold. 

He doesn’t say anything to Jihoon or Junhui, only grabbing his wallet and keys off the coffee table and out the door to head to whatever direction Soonyoung asks him to go to. His _bestest best friend_ is the only thing on his mind when he gets in the car. “Where are you? I'm leaving now.” He’s soaking wet, but that can wait until later.

Soonyoung hiccups out a, “I don't know,” and Wonwoo doesn't want to hang up to look up the text messages Soonyoung sent almost six hours ago. “It's by the. The. The place Jeonghan works at,” He stumbles over his words and Wonwoo’s not sure if he's overly drunk or worse.

Wonwoo hits the gas to head towards where he thinks Soonyoung is. That's the only thing that he can think of is Soonyoung’s safety. How he needs to get there quicker. He’s pushing seventy in a forty-five, and tries to push it up to eighty, even with rain falling around him and knowing he should get to Soonyoung _alive_ , he can't think about that right now.

He pulls up to the cafe that he frequents since Jeonghan has gotten the job there, trying to calm his heart. His eyes try to focus through the rain looking for Soonyoung, and when he sees the flicker of blue hair that Soonyoung has experiment with standing across the road at a redlight he pushes the door open without a second thought.

“Soonie!” He shouts, tries to get his voice to register louder than the rain that’s pounding down on them. His feet move him across the road without a second thought, and he’s still shouting the other’s name.

Soonyoung turns to him and it breaks Wonwoo’s heart when he looks like he just wants to _crumble._

“Why are you in the rain?!” He asks first, reaching over to grab Soonyoung’s wrists when he gets close enough. His eyes shift down to make sure he’s okay, finally noticing that he’s standing in the middle of a _thunderstorm_ with only his soaked through clothes and _bare feet_. “Where are your shoes?!”

Soonyoung only answers with a sob, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo’s neck as his entire body shakes.

He can get answers later, he just tries to rush Soonyoung to the car to warm up.

They’re still dripping water everywhere when they arrive back at the apartment, but Wonwoo can see the lights are on. He doesn’t say anything as he just lets his hand run through the wet strands of Soonyoung’s hair that clings to his forehead. 

He cuts the car, gets out to open Soonyoung’s door, and keeps his hand between the other’s shoulder blades. Every light has gone from Soonyoung, defeated as his teeth chatter and shoulders slump forward. He’s silent besides the occasional sniffle and it breaks Wonwoo’s heart more and more each time.

When they walk in, Wonwoo’s not surprised to see that Jihoon is sitting in one of the chairs with his computer out. He makes eye contact with the other, shakes his head as Jihoon raises an eyebrow to say something, and he nods.

“C’mon, lets go change,” he whispers to Soonyoung, kicking off the soaked slippers by the door. He continues to push Soonyoung towards his own room, moving to rummage through his dresser to find clothes that would fit. 

He finds a simple sweatshirt, throws it behind him where he thinks Soonyoung is standing, and continues to dig to find a pair of specific sweatpants. “Do you want me to leave?” he wonders, grabbing his own clothes and turning to look back at Soonyoung.

It’s the first time that Soonyoung looks up at him, tears back in his eyes. His voice is weak when he speaks, only whimpering out a quiet, “ _Nonu_ ,” that goes straight to his heart. Wonwoo immediately rushes to wrap his arms around Soonyoung, holding him close as he feels nails dig into his back, curling against his shirt. He can only say, “Please, _don’t leave me_ ,” and it hurts. 

It hurts more than he can explain.

He just nods, even if they’re dripping water on the carpet he doesn’t care. He holds on to Soonyoung and promises.

He’ll never leave. He couldn’t.

He wishes he could go back to the flower shop and collect all the blue violets to prove that he’ll always be beside Soonyoung.

♡ ♡ ♡

Wonwoo can barely concentrate in his classes, mind swirling with doubts as he stares down at problems he doesn’t understand. Feeling the clutch in his chest as he gets test after test back that doesn’t meet his expectations.

He’s been working as hard as he could, keeping his nose in a textbook, taking notes as best as he could. And he still failed, still came up small.

Midterms ruins him.

He can only drag his feet back to the apartment, door slamming behind him as his jacket pools at his feet. He stares down at the carpet, his feet blurring under him. He feels something wet on his cheek, taking in a shuddering breath as his arm reaches to grip his sleeve to hold himself up.

Soonyoung shouts through the apartment, feet moving to come to him before he pauses. Wonwoo can’t look up, but he hears Soonyoung whisper, “Wonwoo?”

It makes him break, whatever was holding him together becoming undone with just the other’s voice. He starts sobbing, trying to control himself as he reaches up to rub at his eyes.

Arms envelope him and Soonyoung’s there whispering in his ear, telling him it’ll be okay, and Wonwoo can barely understand the words that he says.

It continues with Soonyoung saying, “You don’t have to be alone,” when Wonwoo comes back and feels his entire body is like lead. Mind numb. He glances up to stare at Soonyoung, his own eyes red and puffy and they match Soonyoung’s.

“I’m here for you.”

He holds an iris in his hand, loops it around Wonwoo’s ear with a smile. 

It hurts even more, a sign of friendship when Wonwoo feels his entire being wants to tell Soonyoung that he loves him. 

♡ ♡ ♡

“You should tell him,” Jihoon says when it’s just them and Jeonghan. Jeonghan hums in agreement, looking up from his textbook to push his hair back. “The whole,” he waves his hand around with a frown, “pining and fond gazes are getting annoying. Just be an annoying couple instead of whatever you’re waiting for.”

“It’s been like this since middle school,” Jeonghan adds, reaching over to poke Wonwoo’s cheek with the eraser of his pencil. “As much as I’ve suffered for you two, you can just finally grow some balls and tell him.”

“He’ll hate me,” Wonwoo replies, it’s all he says as he runs a highlighter through his book. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship. Or make it weird.”

Jihoon waves his hand in front of Wonwoo, making him look up and see the glare that’s pointed at him. “It’s _already_ weird. Soonyoung’s weird! You’re weird! You two are weird _together_. People already ask if you’re a couple!”

Jeonghan just gives his soft smile, leans forward to tuck a strand of hair behind Wonwoo’s ear. “Don’t waste your chance.”

“I’m not good with words and feelings,” he tries and Jeonghan shakes his head with a laugh. He stares down in his book, highlighter exchanged for a pencil as he doodles in the edges.

“Then use something besides words. You have an entire shop at your service.”

Wonwoo goes to visit his mom that weekend, requesting the three flowers that he’ll leave for Soonyoung. 

A note scribbled with only a _for: Soonie_ is left with them.

He leaves before Soonyoung comes home.

♡ ♡ ♡

It takes a week.

A week of avoiding the apartment, staying with Jeonghan and curled in his arms. Jeonghan gives him whatever courage he needs, to just go and study and _wait._ So he does just that.

At six fourty-five sharp, Soonyoung comes in like he’s supposed to.

“You love me!” he yells when he gets into the apartment and sees Wonwoo at the table, and it feels like it could echo through Seoul . Wonwoo doesn’t look up from the books in front of him, doesn’t try to acknowledge the words that Soonyoung says. “You _love_ me. You love _me_?” he repeats the words in different ways, and Wonwoo takes the chance to look up. Soonyoung is pacing, hands behind his back that move through the newest hairstyle of bleach blonde, before turning back to meet Wonwoo’s eyes.

He wasn’t sure why, wasn’t sure why he felt heat rush to his cheeks despite his best attempt at keeping a blank face. It didn’t work, and he had to force himself to bury back in the textbooks that scattered around for finals week. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he lies. Because he very much does know. And seeing the sudden expression on Soonyoung within the minute he got there, it makes him realize his mistake.

Soonyoung just holds the flowers that were waiting for him – that Wonwoo had placed on the coffee table that was exactly where Soonyoung would see – close to his chest. His eyes stare down at them, refusing to look up at the other while fingers move across the petals of the red roses he had added to the bouquet.

“I know your handwriting,” he says in a whisper, one that Wonwoo’s barely able to hear from his heart beating too fast. It feels his ears while his face flushes a bright red and he has to look away. “I’m not _stupid_ , Jeon Wonwoo!” his voice becomes louder, but Wonwoo can’t bring himself to pick his head up to look at Soonyoung.

So he instead tries to read the text in his textbook.

“All flowers have meaning, _right_?” He asks and Wonwoo nods as his answer. He hears a chair being pulled out and he’s sure Soonyoung is sitting down in front of him. “Purple violets,” he starts, and Wonwoo forces himself to stare across the table to see him touching the flower, “thoughts occupied with love.” Wonwoo nods, even though it’s not a question. “Red tulips,” Wonwoo looks up to see the way Soonyoung keeps his eyes directly on the flowers, a dusting of red across his cheeks that becomes a deeper scarlet as he tries to get the words out of his mouth while his lips form it. “Perfect love...right?” He asks with a pause, and Wonwoo thinks that he’s unsure about the actual meaning of the flower.

Wonwoo feels his own cheeks heat up more, giving a hum in acknowledgement that he was correct. 

“And a–a, _uh_ , red rose.” He finishes, looking up to meet Wonwoo’s eyes. He doesn’t back down, but he twiddles his thumbs in nerves and his foot won’t stop tapping against the hardwood floor. He wants to break away contact, but Soonyoung’s gaze is like a fire blazing. Growing stronger from being fed. And Wonwoo just can’t make himself take his gaze away. “A red rose means true love.”

“And I love you,” he finally finds his voice working, even though it was just a whisper. His body was too warm and he has to let his eyes drift back to the table with the anxiety prickling at his stomach. 

A feeling grows in his stomach as silence falls between them, much different from the comfort when they were five and much more intense then when Wonwoo developed his crush at sixteen. But he can’t run away now, even with the fear and anxiety that runs through his veins. He wants to say it’s because Soonyoung deserves to know, but it’s more so that his feet feel like lead and he probably wouldn’t get passed the door. 

The silence lengthens until Soonyoung whispers, small and broken and unsure, it’s one that Wonwoo hasn’t heard in so long. So long ago that he vowed to protect his best friend. “Is that true?” 

Wonwoo feels like breaking down when he looks up, every wall between them shattered in that moment as he watches tears fill Soonyoung’s eyes and he wants to kick himself even more. Soonyoung’s not allowed to cry, Soonyoung _can’t_ cry. 

“ _Noona_ told me a story,” Wonwoo speaks up, and he’s picking at the skin around his nail as he tries to think clearly. “You probably already know it, but the red string of fate. It’s said that it’s a string wrapped around your pinky,” he holds his own out, reaching over the table to interlock it with Soonyoung’s. “That you’re always connected to the one you’re supposed to be with. No matter how tangled or stretched, no matter the time or place, it’ll never break.”

“You're so stupid,” Soonyoung breaks through, tears streaming down his cheeks as he gives a wet laugh and pushes at Wonwoo’s shoulders. “Most people would just ask the person they like on a date or give them some chocolate or something. Say it out loud. _Not you_. This is the most Wonwoo-esque thing!”

Wonwoo reaches over to wipe at the tears on his cheek, scrambling to on top of Soonyoung’s legs to wrap his arms around the other’s neck. “I’m sorry,” he says as Soonyoung sniffles and wipes his eyes. “I’ve. I’ve realized it for a while–”

“A _while?”_

“Since we were like sixteen…I guess. High school.”

“You _guess_?”

“Okay, whatever. I’m trying to be sappy like you want,” he frowns, but the light doesn’t leave Wonwoo’s eyes as he just hugs Soonyoung. He’s quiet and just holds the other close, as everything plays in his mind.

He loves Soonyoung, he loves Soonyoung. He knows he loves Soonyoung but the words still won’t leave his lips, so he instead just says, “Can I kiss you?”

Soonyoung laughs as he moves closer, hands on Wonwoo’s waist. Their lips meet, and Wonwoo feels the same fire spread through his body that he felt all those years ago. An addicting feeling that makes him move closer, with fingers that drag across Soonyoung’s jawline. His fingers dance until they’re against his cheeks, holding him closer, keeping him there.

It reminds him of every moment that he’s fallen in love with. Every feeling falling into place, his entire world intertwining with Soonyoung.

And he whispers the words, “I love you,” against Soonyoung’s lips before pressing himself closer once again.

The flowers mix together in a sweeten scent, mingling around them as Wonwoo keeps Soonyoung there. Lips pressed together, arms around each other, feeling of belonging. He smiles, laughs, remembers their promise of marrying at twenty-five.

Tulips and violets and roses. The smell of love and home and just Soonyoung. 


End file.
